


Symphony Of Screams

by RGraves



Category: Jason - Fandom, Kaneki Ken - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul, Yakumo Oomori, touka kirishima - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: There is a theory in quantum mechanics that you can't  change the future that time is like a river and no matter what the river always corrects its flow, so in this particular story we discover if this theory is true when Touka is the one taken by Jason and tortured for days will Kaneki save her will torture change her into a monster or a submissive or will Kaneki suffer the same fate in a different way.





	1. Soprano Screams

Touka begged Jason to take her instead of Kaneki it wasn't until he seen the love in her eyes for the little lamb that Jason socked her in the face with his massive fist and then grabbed a hand full of Toukas purple hair, then with his other hand grabbed another hand full of Kanekis black hair "mmmmm love is their anything more sickeningly sweet than the taste of love, mmmm" the two reluctant lovebirds were in the caught in Jason's cruel snare Kaneki battered, bloody on beating was sobbing while Touka ever wilful tried her best to show no fear Jason took notice she wasn't fighting for herself she was fighting for the little well in his other hand Kaneki.

"We'd have lots of fun Kaneki but I'd really like to break this stallion" he liked his lips "It's a pity little girl I might get angry later thinking about how what I could do with that little welps ass I mean just look at his curve mmmmmm"

"You disgusting, sadistic prick !" yelled Touka Jason threw Kaneki away and waled on Touka without mercy until she was bloody and unconscious he then turned and pulled Kaneki up from the floor and whispers sweet as a lover "Kaneki I'm going to break her I'm going to hurt her over and over in the worst way until she's cries, until she breaks under the pain and stress I'm going to have her beg for death but I won't kill her until I feel she really wishes she was dead, but I hope you come and save her she'd do it for you but if you do come I promise I'll keep her so she can watch what I do to you hahahahaha" the bell dinged as Jason left with Touka thrown over his shoulder Kaneki lay bleeding with table splinters laying all around the pool of blood, "I...... I..... I'll k.... k.... kil.... you, I..... I'll kill you !.

Touka was handcuffed to the chair while Jason curled her with steel pliers in hand he then set them down on the tray of instruments of torture beside Touka and lifted a small pocket knife and cut of her Anteiku uniform the rags of her uniform wer laying around her wrist, Touka ever dignified closed her eyes trying to show no emotion but her bottom lip was quivering "Ah Touka your not used to being naked are you I wonder has anyone ever fucked you I don't think so, no you would allow that would someone to force your body to submit to pleasure ahahaha I would've rather had Kaneki but at least now I'm gonna get to do to you everything your afraid of" he began to squeeze and twist her nipples "mmmm Touka don't Touka be as strong as you like it'll make all the more fun when I make you SCREAM !!" He said when leaned in and licked her cheek.

Toukas first scream came when Jason pushed to spikes into her shoulders and attracted it with jumper cables to a car battery, the electrical shocks were like stabbing knives in each nerve and muscle "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" she screamed at the the top of her voice and Jason's laughter accompanied he creams of pain, after one hour he stopped the electrical torture and life a metal bucket sat it in front of Touka "Time to kill little piggies Touka" Jason lifted the pliers with a sickening grin across his face eyes wide "oh Touka you've no idea how much I enjoy this and don't worry you scream as much as you like" he lifted Toukas foot and slowly dragged his tongue up her sole "goodbye little piggy" he whispered and cut of her small toe "Aaaaaaaaghh"  
"Hahahahaha cmon little piggies scream" Jason cut off two more toes "AAAAAAAAH YYOU BASTERD !"  
"Yes scream Touka scream for me" he cut of the last two toes on her foot and then moved on to her second foot and cut off her big toe "Aaaaaaagh no no!"  
"Yes yes Touka you have no way to stop me your only option is to let me inflict my will on you ahahaha" he licked his lips "how many was that Touka" Touka bit her lip refusing to give Jason the satisfaction of an answer, his eyes widened and he cut off anther two toes "aaaaaaaahhh"  
"How many Touka"  
"Ahhhhhhhh eight"  
He cut off another toe she screamed in pain again the tears of pain streaming down her cheeks "In order Touka ahaha" threw the tears she listed the missing toes "One, Two, Two, One, Two" Jason's smile widened from ear to ear "you better keep count Touka as he scooped up all the toes and dropped them in the bucket.

Touka had passed out from the pain where Jason was hammering nails into her bones she did not know how long she was asleep it could have been hours days, "Morning Touka time to start the fun stuff oh yes your gonna scream some moreeeee! " he said with a sickening grin for took his pliers in hand and grabbed her finger and whispers in her ear "sing that sweet music I like Touka the wet crunch followed as the pliers bit threw her skin and snapped her bones a soprano squeal came out from Toukas throat. "Oh yes that's pretty little Touka now what two thousand minus seven ?"  
Touka did not fight him on this one she didn't make Jason earn her submission "nine th... thous........ thousand ni...... nine hun....... h.... hundred and ni....... ninety th..... three " Jason's sickening giggle accompanied "good little Touka I bet your wondering how long you've been here you've actually been here three days I electricuted you over and over on day one day two we filled the bucket with your toes at least six times and day three we played with nails today we're going to double the bucket capacity twelve for buckets for both fingers and toes an I every time I take digit I want subtract seven from the last subtraction let's begin Touka we got twenty four hours to play ahahahahaha" Jason relished in ever tortured squeal from Touka crunch "One thousand nine hundred and eighty six" crunch "one thousand and seventy nine Aaaaaagh" crunch "ahhhhhhhh one thousand nine hundred and seventy two" at the last bucket of the day Touka looked down at the reflection of her self in pool of blood with all her fingers and toes in the buckets, I swore I'd never be this weak she thought I never would be the victim the submissive but he's to strong and two evil and I did this all for someone I can't stand but I know i did this because in some weird way I care about Kaneki I think if I could wish for anything before I die it would be one kiss with Kaneki "Touka minus seven "one hundred and fifty two"  
"Hahahahaha ahahaha AAHAHAHAHAHA"

To be continued


	2. Pleas of Pain & Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to keep this mostly Toukas POV but this chapter is mostly about the torture being witnessed by Touka, it plays with the idea of why good things happen to good people but I'm still exploring the idea of time as a river and no matter how you try to change it the river corrects itself.

  
"Touka, Touka" Jason whispered Touka toes had just regrown she'd lost count how many times they'd been cut off the only number in her head was one hundred fifty two, If he asks one hundred and fifty two "Oh Touka let me tell you a story I like stories now let's start in Ancient Greece they believed in the Olympian gods, Temples were built to worship each god one of the temples to the goddess Athena had one of the most beautiful woman in Ancient Greece in servitude there as a priestess she refused over a dozen marriage proposals from generals, noblemen even a prince or two. All so she could serve her beloved Athena Goddess of strong women, domestic labour and military strategy" Touka looked up at Jason puzzled it's some kind of sick joke she thought maybe not maybe a lesson maybe he's trying to tell me something in his own twisted way "Well after rejecting so many suitors of high born status word spread of the enchanting priestess across the ancient world the name Medusa inspired insatiable lust her name even reached the sea, you see refusing a prince is one thing he's still a mere mortal but no one refuses a god and so Poseidon god of the sea came to the temple while Medusa was saying prayers entranced by her beauty Poseidon offered her the chance to fuck an Olympian but she refused all that did was make it hotter for Poseidon and so he grabbed her and took her down to the cold floor under the statue of Athena and he fucked her again and again in every way imaginable, Athena was livid with anger but Poseidon was her elder and her brothers father second most powerful of the gods and Zeus forbade her from retaliating against Poseidon and so her wrath was projected onto Medusa. Athena turned her loyal servant into a monstrous creature with large fangs, poisonous vipers for hair, cracked, scaled skin and last but not least horrible red eyes that with one look turned anyone who gazed upon them to stone, you see Touka no matter how good you are it doesn't matter tragedy, pain and despair always find you, look at Medusa the moral of her story is she was punished for being the only one who did the right thing shipped of to a secluded island to be the monster of ancient children stories while abuser was set free to do it again and again the world doesn't care if your good or bad Touka it's all random what's happening to you is just random cruelty ahahahaha"

Suddenly in the middle of Jason's demented laugh a figure jumped down from the darkness of the roof with a chain whip that it wrapped around Jason's neck the eye patch thought Touka, No the red mouth and white teeth the black leather it's Kaneki that dammed fool he's going to get himself killed. "Mmmmm I agh...... recognise that sent" Touka feebly struggled against her restraints with no avail the torture had left her little more than a lifeless body, "TOUKA !" Screamed Kaneki upon seeing her naked beating and bloodied body "Rrrrrrgh I'll kill you, I'll kill you, YOU BASTARD"   
Jason laughed "I've agh waiting for you agh Kaneki" Jason's Kagune exploded out of his back and pierced into both Kanekis kidneys and whipped him down on to the floor with a bone shattering thud, "Ahahahaha Kaneki you actually thought you'd beat with what love you can't even summon your Kagune hahaha and that's just the beginning of the bad news Kaneki oh yes that's just the beginning hehehe" Kaneki had shatterd his shoulder, cracked his wrist and broken both his hands after Jason slammed him to the floor he looked up at Touka with his right black and blue with his one good eye full of sorrow and a single tear running down his cheek "I'm sorry T...... T.. Touka I'm sorry"

Kanekis failed rescue attempt had resulted in him waking up in chair looking across at Touka who was gagged and helpless to save Kaneki "I'm sorry Touka it should've been me !" The large hand came down on Kanekis shoulder Toukas muffled pleas were ignored by Jason. Oh know thought Touka no he can't Kaneki won't be able to withstand this punishment his healing factor will turn this sick bastard on, it'll be like challenging his capability as a torturer not Kaneki he's such a sweet boy I've never thought of him like this before please Kaneki don't you give this bastard the satisfaction of begging. Jason circled Kaneki with the pliers his words were muffled to Toukas ears she was just so focused on Kaneki muffled insults to Jason she was shouting biting into the rag tied around her mouth, finally Kanekis eyes met Toukas they deeply into each others eyes and with meeting of there gaze Touka gave Kaneki some comfort in silence "just look at me Kaneki, just look at me and it'll be over soon"   
"Now Kaneki were gonna do this nice and slow now if your not sure of the rules Touka can explain after I take a break and I want to fill this bucket in the next hour also each time I remove a digit I want to subtract seven from the previous number mmmmmmm haha let's start two thousand you ready one" CRUNCH ! "Aaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggh" Jason began laughing "welll Kaneki" Kaneki bit his lip until it bled rather than give Jason the number "Oh little stubborn Kaneki don't worry I'll have you singing that sweet music soon ! Hehehe" Jason cut of another two toes with a delightful grin "cmon Kaneki say it or I'll cut off Toukas toes and feed them to you"   
"No, no, no leave her alone" Touka sat helpless screaming muffled profanities at Jason "one thousand nine hundred and ninety seven, one thousand nine hundred and eighty six, one thousand nine hundred and seventy nine"   
"Ahahahah yes sing Kaneki SING ! Agh what" Jason looked down and saw Kanekis toes regrowing "what is this hahahahaha wow Kaneki your regeneration is amazing oh good Kaneki looks like I'm going to have to have to dig deep to break you and if your toes regrow that fast I'm gonna need another bucket ahahahahaha"

Jason ruffled Kanekis hair and inhaled his scent five hours it took a for Kanekis digits to stop healing so rapidly Touka was horrified Jason left the room, your no ghoul Jason your a sadistic monster Kanekis Screams were bloodcurdling Touka his head hung over his chest Touka tried calling his name but it appeared he was unable to hear her muffled screams he may have passed out from the pain, his feet were red and skinned Jason had flayed his hands and feet. Kaneki was whispering under his breath "Who are you talking to" asked Touka again it came out muffled but there was no response just his under breath whispering.

On Jason's return he brought a rope like the ones the use in shipping yards he had it tied in a knot at the end, he pulled down Kanekis pants exposing his gentiles and Jason grabbed the and squeezed a "ah yes nice and soft Kaneki he whispered and licked his face then began whipping Kanekis gentiles with the the rope scraping them causing massive scaring and blood flowing down his legs "Aaaaaaaaaaghaaaaaaaagh No! No! Aaaaaaaaaagah please, please, Please!" After tearing and ripping Kanekis gentiles, Jason moved onto something else Touka was screaming, begging and pleading with Jason to stop but he ignored the muffled pleas Jason then boiled a kettle of water "open up Kaneki you look thirsty" Jason held Kanekis nose and poured the boiling water down his throat the sounds that followed were ear screeching indescribable sounds of pain "ahahahahahaha you take a break now Kaneki I'll be back don't you worry hehe"

Two ghouls wiped up the blood around Kaneki then the door slammed and Jason the torturer returned the two ghouls scooted out of the room quiet as mice "hmmmmm I bet it's hard for you Touka to sit there helpless watching poor little Kaneki scream, just remember what I told you bad shit happens to good people all the time remember Medusa well Kaneki I think we left off at seventy seven best start over let's start at three thousand this time ahahahaha" Crunch "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhaaaaaaah" Touka began to cry looking at Kaneki wriggle in pain this time it took seven hours for Jason to tire this time so he took a carving knife and flayed big rips of skin off Kanekis back, The wet blood pool swirled around Kanekis toeless feet with rips of pale skin swimming around it.   
"I'll be back in a minute Kaneki but I don't want you just to have Toukas Screams for company and to be honest I'm running out of physical ways to torture you so I'll have to move on to your mind this is a Chinese red headed centipede" whispered Jason "I'm gonna let it crawl around in year for a while hahaha"   
"Ah no, no, no, ahhhhahhhhhahaaaaaaaahhh" Toukas eyes filed with tears as Kaneki stomped, twisted and turned with pain as the centipede bit and nipped inside Kanekis ear and burrowed into his head.


	3. Dance of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter in this what if fanfic Kaneki and Touka have been through the ringer and now we see did time correct the change of Touka sacrifice.

  
_Touka was standing in Anteku she had just served Hide a cup of coffee he smiled at her and made one of his passing flirtatious lines at her, today she was happy and instead of backing away she giggled "oh Hide you flirt just drink your coffee" hold on a second thought Touka that's not me I keep Hide at a cold distance so he doesn't just start dropping by asking for dates, "RING" the door opened "Kaneki its you"she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him he was still as statute "ken what's wrong" she said backing away blood came pouring out of his mouth "I'm dead Touka remember Jason ate me you couldn't stop him so he ate" Kanekis body fell apart into chunks of blood and Jason was standing there with Kanekis heart in hand "bad things to good people Touka"_

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Touka jumped screaming she had bitten her way through the cloth gag "Kaneki ! Kaneki ! look at me !" Kanekis body was limp and lifeless they must of been there a week Jason must have filled his bucket with Kanekis digits over a thousand times and skinned his hands and feet over a hundred times and worse the centipede was still crawling around inside his head. "Kaneki you listen to me you bastard don't you give up, don't you dare you fight Kaneki, you fight this sadistic cunt with every thing you have don't let him break you all we need is one chance he can't take us both ! We just have to bide our time an I don't want you to do some shit like die for the rest of us I want you to fight and claw and scratch and bite your way through the pain to stay ALIVE !, I want to see you and your new white hair due at Anteku behind the counter serving Hide, teaching Hinami all those words you brain box fight so you can stick your nose in my business so you can look at me weird so you can ask me stupid question and so I can tell you to mind your own DAM ! Business" tears were flowing down Toukas cheeks "dam it Kaneki I don't want to live in a world without you"

The door creaked open and Jason returned his slow steady steps approaching his caged birds "oh well it's a pity I have to cut this short I was really enjoying our time together Kaneki I didn't even really notice Touka over there, haha okay well the doves are about storm this place any minute so I'm going to leave you to them Touka you've watched me take your precious Kanekis Cherry now I want you to watch me take his everything, KANEKI LET ME DEVOUR YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Touka broke her chains and shot out of her chair attacking Jason but she was to weak and he was to fast he grabbed her by the throat, "so selfish Touka but I suppose I could use an appetiser before DINNER ! ahaha" with that there was another unmistakable shattering of chains only this time the chains wrapped around Jason's throat he looked to left side and seen white hair and the side of Kanekis face with one blood red eye looking at him "Why don't you chew on this !" He whispered Jason tried to flip Kaneki on his back but he whipped a lump of flesh out of Jason's head and used Jason's momentum to fly threw the air, he landed just in front of Touka and wiped the blood from his lips "that was worse than McDonalds"  
"You took a bite of ME!"

"Yes and you taste foul like rotting fish" Jason's Kagune tore out of his back "I'll kill you, I'll kill you aaaaaaaghhh" Jason's Kagune enveloped most of his body and he charged at Kaneki who jumped over him with his own Kagune and began striking at Jason from the air both of them tangled in a death dance Kaneki slashed Jason's chest and went for a killing blow Jason's Kagune had claw shape on his hand, he caught Kaneki and swung him around in three sixty degrees and slung Kaneki across the room Kaneki slammed into the wall smashing it to pieces. Touka had watched enough she lunged at Jason to get a bite in but again he grabbed her throat "little bitch"

"Put her down" Kaneki said from behind "Put her down you'll never hurt her again you'll never hurt anyone again" Jason howled when he felt the chump on his hand as Touka bit furiously into him and he dropped her, Kanekis kagune swiped across smacking Jason across the room he jumped back to his feet and charged at Kaneki Touka jumped to her feet blood smeared around her mouth her Kagune like a bright flame on her back she fired shards from her fiery wing screaming "BASTARD!" Kaneki landed the last blow smashing Jason into their floor on his stomach Kaneki approached his broken body Touka following behind using his Kagune Kaneki stabbed Jason's calf muscle "aaaaaagh"  
"I remember everything what's one thousand minus seven" Jason refused to answer Touka fired another shard from her "you know the rules" she said Jason's resolve didn't last "Nine hundred and ninety three, nine hundred ninety six" Kaneki tapped the side of his head until the centipede came crawling out "you tried to eat me" said Kaneki "you wanted me to watch" said Touka and in unison the both knelt down and said "now you don't mind if we eat you instead" the chumps, ripping of flesh, gnawing of bone and drinking of blood followed.

Touka thought he was right bad things happen to good people until they become bad people I didn't want this to happen to Kaneki he's not the Kaneki that I knew at Anteku, somehow how feel that Kaneki would've become this person no matter what but maybe it just would've happened in a different way.

_"This is the way it ends not with a bang but with a whimper" **T.S Elliot**_


End file.
